


Animal Magnetism

by PurpleGooPerson



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Basically everyone in overwatch, Minor Character Death, Multi, Noodle Dragons, Oh look there is an actual plot, Platonic Relationships, Reader not paired with anyone yet, Seriously how does one tag, Shimada dragons either majestic af or Noodle cats no inbetween, Tall as fuck reader, Veterinary Medicine, gender neutral reader, where did that come from
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleGooPerson/pseuds/PurpleGooPerson
Summary: You had a sort of animal magnetism when it came to animals.Cats would follow you everywhere when you went out for walks. Dogs absolutely loved you, even trained guards. Birds would randomly fly to you and land on your shoulder when you were alone.But this....this was just weird.You did not think your animal magnetism extended to mythical creatures.





	1. What the...?

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on my other stories but dang it.
> 
> Noodle dragons need more love. 
> 
> And who knows maybe Reader will end up with love later.

You had always had a way with animals, and as you grew up it only seemed to grow. You could calm a raging bull- something you honestly never wanted to do again, thank you very much Dr. Hopkins. Tame wild and feral animals easily, and animals no matter where you went flocked to you constantly. Cats, dogs, birds and even some robotic animals would follow you around when you went for walks or were out relaxing for the day. 

It was to no one's surprise that you became a vet, with your skill with animals and natural calm demeanor especially the ease in which you dealt with people. Though you were a little surprised when Veterinarian practices were scrambling to get you on their payroll after you graduated college. You honestly didn’t think you were that good, but they all thought otherwise. So soon you found yourself working under Dr. James Hopkins in the Mercy Animal Hospital in New York.    
  
You were also convinced your boss of now three years was insane as he loved testing the limits of your ‘animal magnetism’ as he called it. Like somehow managing to drug you and place in you in a lion’s den at the zoo, or that time he had placed you in the pen of a raging bull or even that time with the stampede of horses. Seriously, how has this man not been taken to court for some of the shit he pulled! Though, you never really got angry with him or even raised your voice - which was probably why the old vet constantly did shit like this most likely to get a rise out of his calm and collected assistant. 

Currently, you were in Numbani with your boss for a Medical and Veterinarian conference. These things weren’t really your cup of tea, but someone had to make sure your boss wouldn’t do something stupid like spray someone with ant pheromones because they annoyed him. Also, you drew the short straw at the staff meeting about who would be going with the crazy vet. You were pretty sure they had rigged it.

“Sloth get over here, I want you to meet an old associate of mine!” The crazy vet yelled calling you over to where he was talking….with an gorilla in a lab coat and glasses. Oh, and pants let’s not forget the pants.

“...Sloth?” The gorilla rumbled blinking behind his glasses as you slowly lumber over before giving your boss a confused look. Which caused the former scientist to chuckle softly, “Winston, their name isn’t Sloth. It’s just a nickname I game ____ because they are always so slow and calm. Like a sloth!”   
You sigh softly before holding out a hand, already over your surprise that the scientist, “Greetings, I am ____, though you may address me as Sloth if it pleases you.”   
The ape shook your hand with a puzzled look on his face, “Winston...and it is a pleasure to meet you, ____.”

“I used to work in Overwatch with Winston here and our mutual friend, Dr. Ziegler,” Hopkins grinned chuckling before asking, “So where is Angela, I want her to meet my protege here!”   
“Oh, she was walking around talking with the other doctors with one of our colleagues last I saw her,” Winston responded before asking, “Your protege?”   
“Yes, Sloth, here has an amazing ability to calm and tame animals,” He grinned causing you to sigh, “Doctor, please, don’t.”   
“Now, now no need to scold me, I won’t cause a squirrel rampage or anything,” he waved off your concerns and just grinned at the slight glare you gave him, “Come on have more faith in me!”   
“I lost that when you drugged me and placed me in a hungry lion’s den at the zoo,” You deadpanned which caused Winston to splutter and stare at his old friend in disbelief, “James!”   
“Oh, they were fine, Winston. Should have seen them though! Oh, I think I have the footage on my phone,” the man cackled while pulling out his phone and scrolling through it, “It is absolutely amazing, hired them right on the spot afterwards too!”   
  
The video showed you warily watching a large male lion as it circled you before crouching and lunging toward you with a growl. Swift as a snake, you ducked under its claws before twisting to the side, grabbing the nap of its neck as you wrestled the angry creature to the ground. Soon enough you had a lap full of purring cat intent on bathing your face with slobbery licks much to your amusement.   
  
“Look there, right when the lion leaps at them,” Hopkins rewound the video and paused it before having the phone zoom in at your eyes, which flashed gold at that moment, “See, they have a special power with animals.”   
“Simply amazing,” Winston muttered baffled turning to address you only to stop short with a confused yet amused look, “It would appear you have a new friend, young one.”   
  
You blink in confusion before noticing for the first time that there was a new weight on your left shoulder. Turning your head, expecting to see a bird of some kind, you can only slowly blink as you come face to snout with a….small lizard cat? 

  
“???” The noise can only be described as one of confusion and uncertainty as you stare at what looked like a crossbreed of a lizard and a snake or possibly a snake and a cat given the fur around its head and going down it’s back to its tail. The long green lizard/cat/thing blinked golden eyes up at you before sticking out its tongue slightly in a blep motion you have seen many cats do.   
  
“.....Umm, what?”  
  
Please someone explain why there is what looked like a miniature Japanese dragon sitting on your shoulder and begging for pets. You are pretty sure this is not normal in any shape, way or form.


	2. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE ADORABLE AHEAD!
> 
> So glad you guys like the story so far! Also, I have no beta to proofread so we are going down with this like men!

Cautiously, You reach up and gently scratch under the lizard-cat?.....dragon’s? chin, which caused the long reptile to coo happily and stretch out for more scratches. You study the creature out of the corner of your eye and come to a very worrisome and controversial conclusion. Well two of them. Either someone had used genetic manipulation to create a hybrid between two or three different animals to get a pet that looked like a mythical creature from legend..Or there was an actual miniature Japanese dragon perched on your shoulder, it’s tail curling around your neck for balance and purring happily from chin scratches.

 

Given the fact that you have yet to hear some whiny overly pampered man, child or woman demanding to know where their pet had run off to, or accusing you of stealing it. You felt it was safe to go with the later conclusion. Which still managed to worry you on some level, because scientific discovery of the century and it was sitting on your shoulder purring like a house cat and now trying to nibble at your long scraggly hair. And from the way your boss and his friend looked decidedly amused as they watched you, You had the feeling they knew this creature and whoever it belonged to.

  
You let out another sigh and scratch your cheek, slightly pushing some of your bangs out of your eyes with that action as well, “I will go get some food for the little one.” Before turning and walking off toward the buffet table, ignoring how Hopkins chuckled as the dragon decided to climb up on top of your head and curl up like a strange noodle hat.   
  
“Do you want fruit or meat?” You ask pointing to the available selection, the dragon, which you were starting to mentally call Noodle, dropped down onto your arm coiling around it before chirping and eagerly trying to grab at the fruit though you pulled your arm back before it could. “Alright, fruit it is.”   
  
Grabbing a plate, you placed a selection of fruit on it and grabbing a small knife to peel and cut them into manageable slices for the little creature. You located an out of the table and went to it, sitting down and slowly peeling an orange before offering Noodle a piece of it. You couldn’t help but chuckle softly as the dragon swiftly grabbed it from your hands and stuffed the slice into it’s mouth like a chipmunk, “Hungry little fellow aren’t you.”   


 

* * *

 

Once you were out of sight, James turned to his old associate and sighed running a hand through his short grey hair, “Winston, I’m guessing Overwatch was recalled.”   
  
The gorilla chuckled softly and nodded, “I knew you would know the minute you saw me...what do you say old friend, want to be apart of the team again?”   
  


James sighed, his now calm demeanor a sharp contrast to his usual behavior, “I’m sorry, but I can’t...I’m not as young as I once was..”   
  
“Radar-” Winston started but was cut off by the old vet, “I haven’t been Radar in over twenty years, Winston. It’s not that I don’t want to come back...I’m dying.”   
  
“Angela can help-” Only to once again be cut off, “No, she can’t. I’ve been dying for years now, Winston. The medicine they have even with today’s technology can’t stop a terminal illness brought on from too much exposure to dangerous chemicals and radiation. All the weapons and stuff I made in Overwatch was full of that shit, Winston. The only reason I lived this long was because of the nanobots, and even then it’s on borrowed time.”   
  
“James…” The gorilla looked up at his friend expression saddened at the news causing James to wave it off, “I’ve accepted it.” Before his expression turned somber, “Besides, TALON’s hunting down old Overwatch members right?”   
  
“Yes...we lost many before we could recall them,” to which the older male nodded, “I figured. It’s only a matter of time before they come knocking on my door. I have a few things waiting for them when they do. I may have left Overwatch but doesn’t mean I stopped inventing shit.”   
  
“And your protege?” 

“Anything happens to me, and I mean anything, Winston, promise me you will bring them into Overwatch.”   
  


Winston looked at him confused, “Why?”   
  
“Let’s just say, there is more to that kid then meets the eye. Fuck, they are smarter than anyone thinks. Graduated highschool age thirteen, phd in animal and human medicine by the time they were eighteen, not to mention the way they have with animals. Winston, I’ve done tests and scans on them since they joined my practice three years ago…”   
  
The other scientist frowned, “James, did you perform those without their knowledge?”   
  
“Don’t worry, kid gave their permission. Anyway, the stuff I found out- Winston, Sloth has a deeper connection with animals then just being able to calm them. You saw what I saw in that video, it goes deeper then that. Its as if they connect mentally with the animal and can draw on that creature's natural strength and powers. Upon further testing, I noticed something interesting. They have specialized nanobots that after I managed to isolate one and extract some data from it- I learned they have had those nanobots since they were a child.”   
  
“Do you think?”   
  
“I don’t know...whoever did this to them either did it for their health, given some of the test results or wished to hide a potentially dangerous weapon in plain sight.”   
  
“What do you mean?” Winston asked frowning at what James told him.

“The kid...from what I could find of their original genetic coding, was dying or would have died from a heretical disease that they inherited from one of their parents. Given that the nanobots were introduced when Sloth was either a baby or around toddler age, I think it was their parent that did this to them. I haven’t cracked the entirety of the bots programing to learn their full purpose...and I don’t think I will have enough time to do so either.”   
  
James sighed before hugging the gorilla and sliding a USB drive into the pocket of Winston’s lab coat, while whispering, “Crack the code and keep that kid safe. They deserve more then being TALON’s weapon.”

Before Winston could protest, James was already swallowed up by the crowd making his way toward his student/employee.

 

* * *

 

“Time to go, Sloth,” your boss called out as he walked past your table making You blink and pause in petting the bright green dragon in your lap much to Noodle’s displeasure, “Oh, are you bored?”   
  
“Yeah...you could say that,” He chuckled as you placed the dragon on the table, “Goodbye, Noodle.”   
  
Noodle chirped sadly as it watched you go while your boss cackled, “Seriously, you named that thing Noodle?”   
  
“Yes, it is like a long spaghetti cat.”

“Don’t ever change, Sloth.” 

You were momentarily confused as to why your boss sounded so sad with that statement, before nodding, "Very well, I will not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. No adorable just plot.
> 
> Hehehhe. Hope you like it.
> 
> \----
> 
> Genji stared at his spirit dragon in confusion, "Why is your face covered in fruit juice? Where did you go?....I don't remember summoning you."


	3. The Calm is Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry if its too short.
> 
> Still no beta, but I proofread the best I can.

_Three week later-_

 

You frown as you lean back in the chair propping your feet up on the desk provided in the small office that had been given to you upon becoming Hopkin’s assistant veterinarian two years ago. You were pretty sure there was no actual job title for that, but apparently You were the only one who could actually put up with the old man for long periods of time and the others didn’t even begrudge you the promotion and pay raise. If anything they seemed relieved to at least know the man had a handler of sorts.

 

It actually worried you sometimes that the reason you were hired was because you were to lax in your reactions to the man’s mannerisms and bullshit.

 

You let out a sigh while reflecting back on the past three weeks. Something was up, your boss had been working later and later these past weeks ever since the conference in Numbani- which now that you recall you two only stayed for an hour at when the conference was supposed to last three days. After he talked with his old friend, though you were still trying to figure out how he knew the gorilla...pretty sure you would have heard of a vet who was also an animal, it seemed as if James was rushing things. Like he had a timer that was running out that only James knew about.

 

Which lead to your current situation, sitting in the dark of your small office while waiting on James to finish what ever project he was working on and go home for the day. Though your boss thought you had already went home for the day, you stayed back to keep an eye on him and make sure he didn’t over work himself. If you were honest with yourself, even with all the shit he put you through, You considered the old fart a sort of father figure. Considering you were an orphan, it wasn’t very hard for him to fill the role.

  
Soon enough, You fell asleep while listening to the curses and typing from the office next to yours, the whirs of the various machines littering his office lulling you into the land of dreams.

* * *

 

You blink awake some time later, staring up at the ceiling in confusion trying to place what had awoken you from your well deserved nap. Such a lovely dream it was, too. Though, now you wanted animal crackers and ice cream.

Soon enough however, you found the reason you woke up, after all it was staring you in the face quite literally.

You slowly blink and the glowing green dragon blinks back in response. Now how in the world did Noodle get here, you wonder absentmindedly while tilting your head to the side- the dragon soon copying your actions again.

Raising an eyebrow at the beast, you stick out your tongue. And immediately stifle a giggle as Noodle sticks out their tongue as well with a soft blep sound.

 _‘That’s adorable,’_ You coo mentally while scratching under the dragon’s chin, much to it’s happiness and pleasure- if the wagging of the tip of it’s tail was any indication. _‘Too damn cute. Wonder who owns this cute noodle? And how they got into my office...or better yet how they got to New York.’_

You pause in your musings as you realize something. Something very important at that. It’s quiet. Too quiet- there is no whir of machines, no whines or sleepy growls of the animals in the recovery bay, no cursing and muttering from the office next to you.

 

Everything was eerily silent.

 

This set off various alarms as you slowly set the chair down on all fours again while gently cradling Noodle close, making a silent shushing motion to the creature. You close your eyes and breath in deeply concentrating, a familiar rush of sensation comes over you as you tap into what Hopkins called your Feral side. The familiar scents of the clinic amplified soon after and underneath you detected something new that tried to slip in undetected, but couldn’t hide from your enhanced senses.

 

One of them was soft and distant, smelled of oil, some sort of polish and something else that was oddly calming. You take note that the scent also holds some of Noodle’s scent in it as well. Hmmm, must be Noodle’s owner, though you wondered why they were, you assumed, watching the clinic. You would get back to that later.

 

The other scent demanded your attention. It set off everyone of your alarm bells and made your hackles rise, a soft growl building in your chest threatening to rise into your throat as you took another deep breath analyzing the scent. It was an alarming mixture of something masculine, blood, gunpowder and something decaying yet mixed new life. But, that was not the only reason it alarmed you. It was nearly everywhere in the clinic, but heavily concentrated in the room beside yours, James’ office.

And now that you were fully concentrating, You could make out oddly muffled voices from the room next to yours. You could easily identify your boss’s higher pitched voice..the other was of lower pitch, dark and raspy- it sent a chill down your spin even though you could not make out what they were saying. But from your boss’s tone, he was not happy to see the other.

 

Who was this man? What did he want with your boss? What was going on? Questions flooded your mind even as you motioned for the dragon to hide in your lab coat while quietly sliding out of your office. Your mannerisms shifting to that of a predator on the hunt, but cautious much like the large wild cats in the jungle. Silently, you step into the rest of the dark clinic, the only light coming from inside your boss’s office- reflecting off your now golden eyes as you make your way toward the door instinctively moving out of the light’s path, staying hidden and observing the two shadows you could see in the window of the door.  
  
One had to be James, he was obviously yelling at the other- though it was muffled which confused you greatly as you knew his office didn’t have sound proofing. The other’s shadow made you go still as you could make out a large gun in one of their hands as it rose and pointed at your mentor’s chest.

  
  
_No!_

 

Before you can even react or fully pull the door open there was a loud bang as the man, who you can now see could only be described as the Grim Reaper, shot James in the chest. Only to curse as he stared down at the strange device you saw James’ was holding. A red light was blinking at the top of the rod-like object-what was it.

 

“Shit, he activated a distress beacon,” the man rasped into what you think was his comm or just out loud before turning having heard you opening the door, “Well, well, well, looks like I don’t have to go hunting. The prey came to me.”

 

Those words cause you to still, eyes going wide as the gold drains from them. You were struggling to process everything that had just happened. This unknown man was arguing with your boss and had just killed him in front of you-

 

In

 

_Cold_

 

**_BLOOD._ **

 

It was as if something snapped within you, breaking through the Calm that consumed you all your life. Suddenly, it was if everything was sharper, to the point of pain and your entire body shook with the barely contained emotions welling in your chest.

 

_James...was...dead._

 

The scent of blood and death filled your nostrils as they flared.

 

_James was dead._

 

Eyes going wide, your normal color bleeding to gold then red.

 

**_James was DEAD!_ **

 

A snarl pulled at your lips revealing larger than normal canines.

 

**AND IT WAS HIS FAULT!**

 

With a primal roar, you charge at the man not even noticing the changes to yourself in your blinding rage and pain. Your form seemed to bulk up in the instant you lunged for the killer, causing pain to rip through you which only fueled your rage. Your nails lengthening into a parody of claws as the nanobots in your system worked to strengthen them into deadly weapons and your face felt tight as if your nose and jaw were pushing forward, aching as teeth lengthened. Unknown to you, your face was elongating resembling something more close to a beast than human, a twisted mix of the two almost.

 

It was a painful twisted transformation that should have happened under supervision and with guidance instead of in a berserker rage. But, James had only just discovered that you had the potential to do something like this and now could not guide you through it.

Though something else happened just as you lunged toward the killer, drawing his attention from you- someone broke through the window of the office, sword gleaming as it cut through the air at Reaper, causing him to curse and disperse into a cloud of smoke to dodge it.

 

“I will come back for you, rabbit,” He rasped before leaving through a vent, “I have the data I need for now.”

 

You barely had time to process what had just happened as you barreled into your savior (?) with a grunt and snarl. Your body was already shaking from the pain of the transformation and now it hurt worse as it felt like you smacked into a metal wall. You can only growl weakly as you see the smoke escape through a vent, before the pain of your transformation and grief hit you like a truck causing you to slump to the floor with a soft whine.  
  
Slowly, your body returned to normal as you lay on the floor crying softly not even caring about the tattered clothes that now covered your form. James was dead, the man you saw as your father was gone.

 

And you couldn’t help but feel as if it was your fault.

_All._

_Your._

_Fault._

Darkness slowly consumed your vision while your savior knelt beside you trying to gain your attention. Though you continued to stare forward at the glazed eyes of your mentor, another pained whine ripping itself from your chest, while you became aware of the blood seeping around your body from the damage done to you, thanks to the rapid transformation of your body during the berserk rage.

 

“Please, hold on.”

 

A voice begged from a distance, soft and human with a robotic undertone as the calming smell from earlier filled your senses, pushing away the scent of blood and death that threatened to consume you. Your whines and cries were becoming soft as your eyes struggled to stay open, the darkness soon welcoming you into its hold as your eyes fluttered closed.

  
“Please, hold on, help will be here soon.”

  
  
_'James, I'm sorry.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> Just realized this is shaping up to be Genji/Reader or Hanzo/Reader. Tell me what you think. Though I'm cool with keeping it platonic relationships.


End file.
